1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to automotive windshield and sunshield cover structures, and more particularly, to a shielding apparatuses for protecting vehicles or automotive windshields by preventing damage otherwise caused by sunlight, rain or snow.
2. Description of Related Art
As the demand for transport is on the rise, use of vehicles is ever-increasing, and thus automotive accessories and apparatuses are also in increasingly wide use. The aforesaid trend brings about the emergence of the shielding apparatuses for protecting vehicles or automotive windshields, for example, by preventing damage otherwise caused by sunlight, rain or snow.
Although the protective or shielding apparatuses for use with automotive windshield have been there for a long while, their conventional design remains unchanged, that is, a fabric that covers and is held with rods. The prior art goes without careful evaluation of reality. Not to mention that the fabric is often removed or lifted by gusts of wind, thereby failing to protect or cover the vehicle.
Accordingly, it is important for automotive accessory manufacturers to invent an automotive windshield and sunshield cover structure that prevents snow, water droplets, or foreign bodies from flowing into or seeping into a vehicle, blocks sunlight to protect meters, parts and components inside the vehicle and keep the vehicle cool on sunny days, and is suitable for mass production at low costs.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide an automotive windshield and sunshield cover structure which includes a windshield cover, a first extension portion and a second extension portion, and at least one reticular vent portion. The automotive windshield and sunshield cover structure is tightly and smoothly adhered to a vehicle body of a vehicle to cover a windshield of the vehicle, thereby preventing accumulation of snow and water and blocking sunlight. Alternatively, the automotive windshield and sunshield cover structure is adhered tightly to and engaged with a door receiving groove of the vehicle by the first magnetic strips to ensure that the automotive windshield and sunshield cover structure will not be removed or lifted by gusts of wind.
The present invention provides an automotive windshield cover structure, comprising: a windshield cover for removably covering a windshield of a vehicle, the windshield cover having an upper edge, two lateral sides extending from the upper edge, and a lower edge opposing the upper edge and connecting with the two lateral sides; a first extension portion extended outward from the windshield cover, disposed at one of the two lateral sides, and positioned proximate to the upper edge; and a second extension portion extended outward from the windshield cover, disposed at another one of the two lateral sides, and positioned proximate to the upper edge; wherein, the first extension portion and the second extension portion each encloses at least one first magnetic strip, respectively, and thus adhere to door receiving grooves on two opposing sides of the vehicle, respectively Implementation of an automotive windshield and sunshield cover structure of the present invention at least involves the following inventive steps: 1. The first magnetic strips assist the automotive windshield and sunshield cover structure in covering a windshield of the vehicle tightly and preventing snow or water droplets from accumulating on the windshield. 2. The automotive windshield and sunshield cover structure blocks sunlight to effectively cool the vehicle and protect meters, parts and components inside the vehicle.
The features and advantages of the present invention are detailed hereinafter with reference to the preferred embodiments. The detailed description is intended to enable a person skilled in the art to gain insight into the technical contents disclosed herein and implement the present invention accordingly. In particular, a person skilled in the art can easily understand the objects and advantages of the present invention by referring to the disclosure of the specification, the claims, and the accompanying drawings.